Killer Fandom Redux
by Yami Neferbre
Summary: Sequel to Silhouette REDO -Warning Yaoi - In the time since the trial Alphonse has gained a group of online fans. But, some of his newly adoring fans go beyond simply writing to him, and decide to help him finish his great work. They are almost as frightening as their master, and their goal is payback. But, they are not the only ones with evil intentions, others are joining in.
1. Chapter 1

**Killer Fandom Redux **

**A/N:** _Alright, for those of you poor souls that read 'Killer Fandom' and have decided to read this one, thank you for your patience and your support….and for somehow managing to keep your sanity. For those that are new, read 'Silhouette' first, and enjoy the ride *grins darkly* it's going to get fun!_

_So, this is the original path I wanted to go down with Killer Fandom, and was a retard when I decided against it because I ended up hating the story with a fiery pretty rapidly…(had to resist burning my laptop). Chelsea, Wayne (my fantastic fiancé) and Soularia Reed for giving me the kick in the ass to do what I want and enjoy it! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I am! _

_By the way, for those that do not know, the Prologue portion was written by my Fiancé, be nice to him :D _

**Prologue**

_The popup box chimed with a new mail signal. Slowly, he clicked the mouse over the icon from one of his new followers. Eyes wide, he grinned slightly. It was all coming together, very quickly. After cracking his knuckles, the hunched, bespectacled man typed off a couple of quick words._

"_I Accept."_

_With a smirk, he stretched out, the lights of the multiple computer monitors playing tricks off his face, his hunched back becoming a bit more prominent. Another chime emitted from the speakers, a dazzling array of financial information scrolling before his eyes as he clicked the mouse. With this new backer, he would quickly be able to realize his goals._

_Before he could do that, however, he needed to hire some muscle. A quick search allowed him to find information on some soldiers of fortune; bounty hunters, mercenaries and the like. He found a forum fast enough, and also a help wanted section. With the speed of someone used to hacking deep into computer mainframes, he typed out a want ad, and signed off with his main call sign._

_Chief._

**Chapter One**

_July 3__rd__ – 7:00pm. _

In a flurry of motions he found the floor hard and ready, knocking the air out of his lungs, the knee that dropped onto the back of his neck reinforcing that, along with the small hands viciously holding his arms behind his head at a rather painful angle. Grunting he forced his legs to move, trying to shift his weight beneath his smaller opponent, flexing just enough to lay spread eagle then rise up in his knees. He grinned, even though he could feel that his face was beat red from exertion and lack of oxygen, he could also feel his opponent shifting and rising with him unable to keep him down. A finger digging harshly into his trapezoid stopped all movement from him, pain spiked viciously up his neck and through his shoulder. His face met the floor again, but this time at least he was breathing. White sparks floated in his vision, signalling a dangerous lack of oxygen and copious amounts of pain.

His opponent leaned down, deep voice whispering in his ear, "Tapping you out, before you pass out." All pressure released from him and the small man stepped away from him. Gasping Gage rolled onto his back, dry heaving he closed his eyes and tried to ease his breathing. He could distantly hear his opponent walking away, along with the sound of water running. When the footsteps returned he peeked his eyes open, his pupil was now squatting beside him, offering him a freshly filled water bottle. Grasping the water bottle he raised himself enough on one arm that he could safely chug the water, one of his pupil's knees snaked behind him to support him, while one hand was checking his pulse with concerned but steady digits, jaded crimson eyes watching him intensely.

"Lay off, if I wanted a mother hen I would have gotten married," Gage grunted out between mouthfuls of soothing cold water and taking deep breaths. A sharp crimson glare met him, and he quickly squeezed his water bottle and squirted his pupil in the face. "Seriously Yami, I am fine."

Wiping water from his face, scowl still present, Yami relaxed back, hands resting nonchalantly on his knees, "Fuck you too."

Chuckling, goofy grin crossing his features, Gage sat up fully and playfully slapped Yami's arm, "Relax brat, you could not cause enough damage even if you tried."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me, your sensei remember that you brat. This was better than last session, I will give you that. You have definitely gotten stronger, and faster, but there is still a long way for you to come. I'm not yet satisfied; there is still vast room for improvement."

Yami's frown deepened, eyes weary, "You have got to be kidding me, right? You act like there has been little improvement at all."

Gage grinned, but mentally his eyes were wandering and mind was running on high. He was down playing it severely, and Yami was catching it as always. Kneeling in front of him in a pair of runners knee length black spandex shorts the muscles definition was extremely visible. Beyond the extensive scarring on the young man's knees thick well-toned muscle could be seen. For the small stature the man held, his physique was impressive, he was well sculpted and had bulked up a fair amount, but not to the point of being un-tasteful. In all the years that Gage had known this young man he had never seen him in this amazing of shape. No, Yami was not massive or overtly intimidating, but he sure cut a striking figure of long, lean musculature. His speed was incredible, Gage could usually barely keep up to him, and his movements had regained their ease and fluidity and had increased tenfold. Inside, Gage was beaming with pride at the young man whom just over two years ago could barely walk never mind fight. He remembered the long months after Yami was released from the hospital where all their time was spent just getting the young man upright and mobile on crutches, building up the strength in the damaged shoulder and knees so that he had a hope of walking unaided.

Coughing, both to clear his throat and to avert himself back, Gage pointed a few feet away, "Push ups, thumbs only." His pupil merely bowed his head and rolled away, popping up in the proper stance and did as bided, balancing on just his thumbs. Once satisfied, and his water bottle empty, Gage called out for Yami to switch to single handed push ups, thumbs still the only balance. Meandering over to the water fountain, taking his sweet time, he filled up the water bottle and watched, prolonging the young man's mild torture. Taping his foot he signalled to stop, Yami shifted into a kneeling position, head bowed and hands on his knees. "Get up Yami; we are done for the night."

Rolling back onto the balls of his feet Yami rose gracefully, stretching like a cat while suppressing a yawn he then shook his legs out as if to wiggle the stiffness out of his joints. "What time is it?"

Checking his watch Gage murmured out, "Quarter past seven."

"Shit, I have fifteen minutes to haul my ass across the city!"

Blinking Gage watched Yami hurriedly gather up his workout bag and shoving his shoes and jacket on, quirking a brow he ventured. "What the hell is so important at seven thirty at night?"

Exhaling Yami's demeanor dropped, shoulders slouching and his face and eyes grew distant, "EMS Councillor…had a bad call last night."

"It was more than just a bad call kiddo," Gage stated while stepping up and gripping his pupils arm gently. "That look and your voice say it all."

Sighing deeply Yami slung his bag over his shoulder, "It was a bad call. This guy was slashed apart, he had more stab wounds than we could count, the fact that he was alive was a miracle. I guess I spaced out, I started panicking and watching the alley around us even though there was a fuck ton of cops. I just…I…Craig tapped me out, told me to get the ambulance and set up; he took over the patient with Soren."

"You were thinking about 'it' weren't you, when you spaced out?" Seeing the minute nod Gage sighed and rubbed the arm his hand was holding. "Kiddo, it's going to take time. All things considered, you are ten times better than anyone could have hoped for."

Shrugging Yami gave him a wry smile, "Yeah well, I have to figure out what the hell my triggers are so I can step back before almost letting a patient die. The shrink is hoping to help with that, I guess we shall see if it does any good."

"You'd better get going. If Bakura is not there when you get home and you need to talk, don't hesitate to call."

Smile turning warm Yami nodded before heading out, "Thanks Gage, see you tomorrow." Waving back at his sensei before pushing open the doors he spluttered and almost ran back in, crimson eyes lifting and glaring at the dark sky as he was rapidly pounded with water. Shaking his head he ran to his jeep, struggling the pull his keys out of his pocket as he did so, "Fucking hormonal mother nature," he cursed as he finally unlocked the vehicle and clambered in. "Warn me next time before you decide to soak me." Firing the ignition, and wiping the water off his eyes, he backed the vehicle up and headed down the damp streets of Calgary towards the councillors office.

1231213123123123123123123123

Dropping his keys on his desk with a loud clatter echoing with his deep yawn Bakura resisted the urge to say fuck it and go home. The saying pouring rain did not even touch the torrential waves of water plummeting down from the sky; the only illumination outside beyond the barely visible street lights was when the lighting lit up the black clouds and the sodden city. Staring out the massive window in his office he barely registered Grey plopping down in his chair, haphazardly flicking on his computer with little grace. Blinking and yawning again he turned to stare across at his partner, whom looked worse for wear. Aside from the severely dampened jacket and now greying chestnut hair, the bags under his soft hazel eyes showed severe lack of sleep. Sighing Bakura slipped off his wet jacket and dropped it on the coat hanger nearby, shooting out his hand he watched Grey pull his own off with just as little dignity. Adding it to the dripping pile of material on the coat hanger Bakura shuffled over to his desk and sat down with a dramatic exhale of relaxation.

It was moments like this that he wished he had taken one of those damn promotion offers. Over the year and a half since everything finally cleared up with the Caduceus Case, the court dates done and over with, he had been offered four times to take the Lieutenant position in charge of the major crimes unit. A cushy desk job that got to supervise and deal with the gang, homicide and drug units along with T.A.C.T. Unfortunately, testosterone told him he still needed to get his hands dirty and have a little bit longer under his belt as a detective before taking on such a position. But, again, days like this where he was called to haul his ass out of his warm house to sit in the rain for three hours of overtime looking at a body so riddle with shot gun wounds that even his dental records may not identify him was making him reconsider. Glancing at his computer monitor he moaned at the time in the bottom right corner, "I could be home right now curled up in a nice warm bed!"

Grey glared at him, unimpressed, "Don't rub it in asshole. The faster we get all of this reported, the faster we can get home. So lay off the chatter and start typing."

Sticking out his tongue Bakura cracked his fingers and began typing, keys clicking loudly and with no sense of rhythm. "You're one to talk, Scrooge."

A hesitant knock on the door lifted both of their somnolent heads, Anderson's chipper face greeting them. Bakura felt his eyebrow twitch giving away his attempts to keep himself from wiping the wide grin on his friends face. "And why the hell are you so chipper?"

"My, my, my, aren't we a friendly bunch," striding into the room he casually sat on the edge of Bakura's desk, grin still wide. "Did you two pretty ladies enjoy your shower together?"

"Don't push it bucko," Grey warned.

Holding up his arms in surrender Anderson glanced backwards at Bakura, "Heard it was a messy one."

"Very, the guy had nothing left of his face, fingertips were shaved off. The perpetrator really did not want this man identified, the coroner was pissed, basically told us that when he calls us we had better have coffee as a peace offering."

"How many shots?"

Grey shrugged, "It was done by a shot gun, damn thing was left in pieces in the alley by the body. With how many holes were in him, at least ten. The witnesses that we talked to all lost count of the blasts they heard."

"Lovely. What about the perp, any ideas?"

Grey laughed wryly, "Fucker was hiding at the end of the alley, could not climb the fence before we got there. Two of the officers chased him for a few blocks after they found him cowering behind a dumpster."

"Nice! Gotta love idiots huh?"

"No offence, Anderson, but are you in here for a reason?" Bakura cut in, rubbing his temples against an oncoming headache.

"You know that other homicide downtown, the one where the guy was still alive last night?" Face growing serious, all jest leaving him, Grey and Bakura nodded at him. "Well, the guy died in the hospital – obviously, considering it's a homicide; it sounds as if there was not much of a chance for him. Apparently Yami, Soren and Craig were the responders. Have you seen Yami at all today, or spoken to him?"

"Briefly, I woke up to get ready for work just as he crawled into bed, why?"

"Craig tapped Yami out; apparently he started being paranoid and was watching the alley around him like a hawk, stopped paying attention to the patient."

Sighing deeply Bakura leaned back in his chair, expression solemn, "I was wondering when that was going to happen. I am guessing now that when he texted me telling me he was going to talk to the EMS councillor it's to talk about last night. Rotten bugger."

Grey scratched his neck in thought, eyes downcast, "Well, we knew it was going to happen eventually when he decided to get back on the horse and take the pilot EMT-P program last fall. He's been stressed to the max getting this program done; he and Soren both have been losing their minds juggling work/practicum, class days, homework and a social life. That is a lot of material from a two year program to cram into a one year. All things considered though, he's done way better than any of us have given him credit for. That call was a bad one apparently; at least that's what I heard."

Anderson nodded, "Talked to the officers on scene, they were pretty shook up. The victim was still alive, screaming bloody murder, ripped apart with a machete five ways to Sunday. The fact that he was alive was insane."

"You are good at false advertising," Bakura grumbled interjecting mildly, gaining Anderson's bemused attention. "You were grinning like a little boy who just got head for the first time, thought you were bringing in good news."

Unable to resist a soft laugh of amusement Anderson shook his head, mischievous grin spreading. "I like keeping people on the edge."

Small smirks graced both detectives' features, bringing some life back to their faces. Yawning and stretching back languorously Grey let his seat drop back as far as it would go, arms hanging limply at his sides as soon as he finished stretching. "My mind is poached…how the hell am I supposed to write a cohesive report like this." Seeing Anderson's hand suddenly waving in his face Grey scrambled upright in a not so graceful manner, taking the hint he scurried out of his chair, Anderson immediately taking it over. "The hell are you doing?"

"Why don't you two just write a single report like most other detective teams do? You two tell me what happened, I will write it; you two sign your names at the bottom and Bob's your uncle we are done. Sound like a deal? Keep it hushed by the way, I don't want to get in shit. But, I am a nice guy, and you two look like the grim reaper strung out on cocaine. Fire away you two, my charity will only last so long." Chuckling lightly in reaction to Grey and Bakura scrambling over to him and quickly divulging the information he let his fingers fly over the keyboard. This was mostly a good excuse to take a break from staring at his computer monitor watching over those God awful Alphonse worship sights he had been assigned to keep an eye on. Besides, his two friends did look dreadful and in dire need of some serious rest.

Within half an hour the report was done in pristine grammatical clarity, several bouts of laughter falling along the way as they sorted out incoherent sentences between each other. Clicking the 'save' button Anderson smirked up at his two friends, "Now that that is complete, do I have to escort you two pretty ladies down to your vehicles or do you think you can manage?"

"And what's the cost mister?" Grey teased.

"I like them bent over and dark haired, grab-able asses too are nice, but small tits. Big ones are not as fun, especially when they hit you in the face."

"Glad neither of us fall under that criteria," laughed the white haired detective, shaking his head in amusement he gathered up his still damp jacket from the coat hanger. "I'm pretty sure you have no patience with your whores"

"Hot, ready, no lube; best way to do it."

Snickering boisterously Grey gripped the edge of his desk, bending over with his fits of laughter, "You two are filthy minded, fucking hell."

"Ah, you love it. Now get out of here you two, you have nice beds and warm partners to cuddle, be gone you work-a-holics!"

Ushering Grey out the door Bakura glanced back at Anderson, "Thanks for helping, we owe you."

Sweeping his hands in a shooing motion Anderson smirked, "No worries, I will just take my payment in beer and food at the barbeque tomorrow. Now get going!"

1231231231231231231231231223123123123

Impatiently he tapped his fingers on the table, flicking his wrist green eyes stared at the time. The bugger was ten minutes late, an oddity in and of itself. Unburying his phone – with a great amount of effort – from his pant pocket he check to see if he had received any messages. Nothing, another oddity. Glancing around the bar he decided to double check that he had not walked right past him when he came in. It was a typical quiet Wednesday night at Moxie's, there was three other tables, small groups of people with a few appetizers on the tables and drinks shared between. Brow furrowing and a mildly concerned scowl forming he rubbed his hands together nervously, debating heavily to step outside and call his friend when said figure finally entered. Crest of golden, ruby and ebony hair and rich crimson eyes made Yami stand out badly, he was easy to spot when he did not give two shits about who saw him. The dark tan he already had only intensified the colour of his eyes and the bangs framing his face, his skin was almost the colour of Garret's already, a few freckles noticeable on his bare arms. Though, with the darkness of flesh, came the intensity of the white scar on his friend's upper arm, a scar he had long given up being ashamed of and trying to cover. People were going to stare and wonder and he could care less if they did. Leather jacket in hand –shaking it slightly to get rid of some of the rain water – Yami meandered up to him wearing a pair of dark jeans and a sleeveless shirt with the fleur de leis on it in a tasteful style. Sitting down opposite of him Yami glanced at him apologetically, "Sorry, that appointment went longer than I hoped; I just decided to rush over here."

Soren waved a dismissive hand at him, "No worries, I already ordered an appy for us. Do you want wine or beer?"

"Let's see what Sadie has for us tonight, she's usually got good suggestions."

As if on cue a cute little dark haired girl wandered up to them, holding two glasses of Euro lager in her one hand while the other balanced the plate of bread and dip in her other. She winked at them both, placing the drinks and plate down on the table, "You both look like you could use a cold one, here's my suggestion for the night, what do ya think?"

Soren and Yami both smiled at her, this was a place they frequented often, and she was always the bartender on shift. They had got to a point with her that they put their tastes in liquor and food almost completely up to her, she was a friendly girl and never pushed the usually overtly flirtation boundaries. The reason, she was good friends with Abby and knew both men outside of her job.

"Sounds fantastic, thanks, Sadie," tipping the beer at her in salute Yami took the first sip, she waited for the tradition nod of approval from both men before smiling and moving on to her other tables.

"So, how are you doing?" Soren questioned cautiously, eyes serious and concerned. "You scared me last night; I have not seen you panic like that for a long time."

Shrugging indifferently Yami took another swig of his beer, "Disappointed, I was hoping this was a thing of the past. But, apparently I still have triggers. The councillor wants to see me once a week again for a little while, just to see if we can work out what the triggers are, and if not, at least brainstorm some ways for me to not let what happened last night transpire again."

Frowning Soren sighed and leaned back, "Did you make the call, or Craig?"

"I did, have some confidence in me will you."

Hands up in surrender Soren leaned forward and took a piece of the bread, chewing on it lightly while he stated, "Just making sure that you are not reverting back to your stubborn self."

Reaching across the table Yami gripped Soren's wrist gently, sad crimson eyes staring at him forced Soren to look up and stop chewing, "I'm trying, alright, I'm not perfect."

Shoulders slouching, Soren swallowed and stared back at Yami apologetically, "I'm sorry; you just scared the shit out of me last night."

Smiling and giving Soren's wrist a gentle comforting squeeze Yami picked his beer back up, "Scared myself, can that make us even?" Soren's laugh and playful slap to his arm gave him his confirmed acquiescence. "How's Izzy and Abby?"

"Isolde, typical little funny girl, she hasn't changed in the past four days since you saw her last. Abby is leaving tomorrow for her parents, she doesn't seem very excited anymore, and her Mom reamed her out on the phone today for not bringing Isolde. Apparently, until Abby screamed and forced her to transfer the phone to her father, her Mom was threatening to not let her come visit them anymore."

"Sounds like her mom is still trying her plan of grandchild kidnapping and shunning you," Yami murmured.

"I'm just glad Abby has one hell of a backbone," Soren sighed dramatically, scrubbing his hand through his hair. "The damn woman is a lunatic; even Abby's dad admits to it, it's why he moved them to Newfoundland, keep the crazy lady from doing stupid shit."

"Well, at least her dad is still normal." Soren snorted wryly, shaking his head, Yami smirked at him. "Only one messed up relative, you've got it lucky. I've got three."

"Well, two that you speak to you, Gabe still has you permanently on his abandoned list. Bakura's parent's still finding bizarre ways to get a hold of your phone numbers?" Catching Yami's less than impressed expression Soren cringed. "Well, at least they have not figured out your house address."

"Oh no, they have," Yami grinned wryly, taking a large gulp of his nearly gone beer. "Fuckers showed up at the house today, demanding to see Bakura and Mike, and threatening to burn me on a stick for corrupting their son. They did not like it when I told them that it was Bakura that was the corruptor."

"Call the police?"

Yami grinned and shook his head, polishing off his beer with one large gulp and relaxed back in his seat, "Nope, though I am waiting for the laughing phone call from the police questioning me about them wanting to lay charges for bodily harm."

"Say what!"

"His Dad tried to punch me!"

"Doesn't mean that you should throttle his ass."

"I didn't, I just shattered every bone in his hand and made him eat pavement, Reno escorted them off the premises."

At that Soren laughed boisterously, holding his gut against the waves, "You devil."

Yami shrugged indifferently, expression smug, "They can go fuck themselves if they think their stoned drunken asses are stepping one foot in my house."

"Is Mike still up north?"

"Yeah, should be home in a week if this hole goes right."

"When is he going to retire from working in the field?"

"Who knows, the man is built like a brick shit house and is stubborn as mule. I doubt he will retire till he's sixty-five."

"We still on tomorrow for that BBQ, then vigi-games? Abby seems really excited about it, some fun before I take her to the airport."

"Yep, I'll watch Izzy while you do it, saves you having to pack her up in the car just to come back. Are you still helping me with the food in the morning?" Getting another nod Yami watched absently as Sadie came over and switched out their drinks for fresh ones before averting back to Soren. Tapping his index finger on the top of his bottle he scowled, something felt off and unlike the other night it was not him just in panic mode.

Soren noticed it too, expression growing serious and brow quirking, "Spidey senses tingling?"

"Yep," Yami murmured, pursing his lips together, resisting the urge to look around. "Something is off, doesn't feel dangerous though, I do not feel the need to run or put a guard up. Relax, whoever it is does not seem to have any want to harm us or we would have been approached already."

"Mhm," immediately distracted Soren pointed at the bread and dip. "Are you even going to touch this?"

Waving at him to go ahead Yami drank back his beer, "I'm not hungry."

"Appetite still spoiled?" Soren questioned, picking up another piece of the bread and mowing it down, licking his fingers afterwards with satisfaction, grinning like a fool at Yami's amused smirk.

"Yes, a little, mostly I think it is because of the ass kick I went through with Gage a few hours ago, stomach still has not untwisted from the elbow I did not cradle properly."

"You have abs of steel, what's the problem?"

"Still hurts to get hit dumbass."

"Someone is sensitive."

"Want to test this theory out?" Submissive hands shot up, mouth full of bread, causing Yami to drop his head back with mirth and soft laughter. Spotting Soren's already empty second beer, and his second pretty darn close he laughed again. "We had better drink some water if we have any hope of driving home in an hour."

Soren blinked then looked down at his drink, lip popping out in a dramatic pout, "But...but beer!"

"Just stop," Yami laughed, keeping himself as composed as possible when Soren began stroking his beer bottle. "There are so many things wrong with this picture. Seriously Soren, water only!"

"But…beer…it feels lonely in my tummy, it wants more buddies."

"Let me guess, you taxied down with the full intent of making me drive you home, is that right?" A bright grin and furious nod made Yami laugh again. "Glutton."

"Haha! You love it!"

"Just shut up, I thought you said the beer in your gut was lonely."

Soren pursed his lips in a bizarre manner, contemplating before calling Sadie over, "One beer for me and water for this lovely DD across from me." She shook her head, a wide smile, before walking away. Relaxing back Soren folded his hands behind his head, grinning goofily at Yami. "I have you wrapped around my baby finger."

"Don't push your luck."

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312 3

Creaking the front door open Yami barely avoided Reno as he greeted him, warm wet tongue and all. Petting Reno with one hand while – with his buttock against the wall for balance – haphazardly removed his shoes and tossed them on the boot rack beside the door. A soft mewing nearby signalled Ninja, their pure black and stealthy addition to the family. The six month old kitten was energetic as sin, and his favourite target to torment was Bakura, especially first thing in the morning when he had no sense of where with all. Kneeling down he lifted the cat into his arms and let him relax over his shoulder, standing back up he draped his sopping wet jacket on the coat hanger and shoved his workout duffle bag through the office door beside him. One hand remained down, resting on Reno's head he meandered into the house, thankful for the large windows which allowed thick amounts of street light to filter in and illuminate all the trip hazards around him. Seeing the time on the stove he cringed, him and Soren had gone a lot longer than he had expected, it was nearly midnight now. With all the lights out and no signs of life he could guess that Bakura was already in bed. Being as quiet as he could he made his way into the bedroom, leaving the door ajar just enough that the animals could get in and out as they so saw fit.

Placing Ninja on the bed he slowly started to divest himself of his damp clothes, placing them in the hamper by feel completely. In just his boxers he started to make his way towards the bathroom when the side table lamp suddenly flick on, scaring him half to death and making him stumble, bewildered ruby eyes locking with Bakura's amused russet ones. Gaining his balance Yami blushed darkly and glared, a look that had no force behind it, especially when Bakura gave him his tradition lustful grin and appreciatively looked up and down. Huffing Yami scrambled to grab his housecoat on, shrugging it on he sent another glare at the detective then strode into the bathroom, "Fucking hormonal pervert."

Quirking a brow in amusement Bakura got up from bed, purposefully dropping his half of the covers on the devious cat that was curled up beside him, gaining a rather colourful hiss and a vast amount of struggling in response. Striding into the bathroom, his florescent pajama pants painful to the eyes, he spotted Yami washing his face at the sink, leaning against the wall he waited while the EMT finished up his nightly regime, staying out of the way just enough to enjoy the view. Yami still had the housecoat on, just to torment him and he knew it, tightly tied and everything. But, he already knew the view underneath and could picture it quite easily, clothing be damned. He could tell that Yami could feel his scrutiny because the redness in his face continued to get darker as he brushed his teeth, and he was trying his best not to look over at him. Finally cracking Yami put away his tooth brush and glared at him, blush and all, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Pervert," Yami scoffed, unsuccessfully trying to compose himself, giving up he brushed past Bakura and into the bedroom. "Can I go any moment naked without you ogling me? It's really disconcerting."

"I am allowed to both visually and physically ravage you all I want, it's the contract you signed when you decided one to be with me, two to be intimate with me, and three be only mine. I can enjoy this view and everything else to my little hearts content."

Stopping in his tracks Yami peered back at Bakura, slightly mortified, before catching his breath. He had not paid much attention to the detective, whom had swooped behind him and was running his hands around his waist. Fingers tangling in the housecoat tie made Yami shoot his hands down, gripping Bakura's hands, shivering when Bakura pressed flush against his back. Another shiver rippled through him when Bakura whispered in his ear, "Relax Yami, I have no intent on having my way with you, though our first couple of times on your last set of days off was fantastic."

"It has nothing to do with discomfort, I think the other nights should have proven that enough to you…I just need sleep."

Catching the tightness in the tone Bakura rested his head on Yami's shoulder, questing hands decided to hold him gently, glad when smaller hands relaxed over his. "Anderson told me about your call last night; do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head Yami pressed a kiss against the detective's brow, "Not really, I'm talked out right now after Gage and the councillor, Soren was quite the mouthful too. How much did Anderson tell you…what does he know?"

"That you panicked," he said quietly, Yami tensed in his arms, sighing he nuzzled his lovers neck soothingly. "We knew it was going to happen, you knew it too, you just wanted to deny it."

"I was hoping this bullshit paranoia had passed."

"Well, obviously it hasn't, but," he said quickly, halting Yami from protesting. "You have done way better than I thought you would. This call was horrific, at least so Anderson said, you had every right to panic."

"I just…" A deep sigh cut in, Yami easing his shaking breath. "I just panicked, felt like there was someone watching us, like someone was going to charge out of the darkness of that damn alley with a machete and hack us apart. It's ridiculous; police had long cleared the area and were stationed around us like hawks. But…did not seem to stop the fear and paranoia setting in. I felt exactly like I did when I was in the hotel when I first met Alphonse, just this overwhelming feeling of too much going on and like I was not concentrating on what was important. I haven't felt that freaked in a long time, and this time there was no reason for it…"

"There was a man screaming in pain under your hands, hacked apart by some maniac. I am surprised Soren stayed calm, that had to have been hell."

Yami shrugged, "He puked later, before we went home. All three of us had to talk to the councillor, Craig apparently didn't sleep much today, Soren had to take a sleep aid to have a hope."

"Does that make you feel any better?"

"No…I can just hope this is a onetime occurrence, and if it's not, that I find some way to remain calm and focused until it's done."

"This shit takes time," Bakura said gently, hands moving back down to untying the housecoat. Finished he tenderly eased it off and dropped it to the floor beside them. Delicately he ran cold digits over Yami's back, tips of his fingers ghosting over the smooth white scar of the star of life on his lovers back before both hands rested on shivering shoulders. "Come, let's get some sleep, we both have to be up at a decent time in the morning."

"Kay," Yami sighed softly then clambered into bed. Ninja was still a black ball of hissing and scratching fury as he continued to struggle finding the exit from underneath the covers. After glaring back at Bakura, whom, shrugged with a sly grin, Yami untangled the cat and placed him on his pillow, said kitten immediately began to purr happily and curled up into a ball. Pulling the sheets onto himself Yami nestled down, Ninja nuzzling his head and Reno quietly found his own bed by the nightstand and curled up with a huff. Bakura slipped onto the bed gracefully, flicking off the light before easing up behind him and snaking one arm under his neck and the other around his waist to hold him tight. Relaxing Yami smiled and gripped each hand tenderly, melting at the sensation of Bakura's soft lips kissing his neck and shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**A/N:** _Hope this is worth the change! Pls R and R :D _


	2. Chapter 2

**Killer Fandom Redux**

**A/N:**_A Ginormous __Thanks to:__  
__**dragonlady222**__(I hope you keep getting notices as well, you are not the only one that has mentioned that, its odd. Glad you liked the chappie :D).  
__**Ele **__(my thoughts exactly, that's why it was driving me crazy)  
__**Arlownay1991**__ (thanks for the comment, makes me feel fantastic hearing that from someone other than my biased fiancé).  
__**Guest**__ (Thanks for the lovely words, I am glad you like this version, and really glad you love my OC's)  
__**Atemues**__ (We shall see :D, glad you are enjoying this thus far)  
__**Chelsea**__ (No no, thank you from the bottom of my heart, your words were the last ones I apparently needed to have a kick in the ass, stop feeling guilty, and just do what I wanted to do. Thank you *bows low* I really hope you enjoy this fic!)  
__**Atem-Fan4eva**__ (Glad you liked it :D both the chappie and the prologue ^^)  
**Manga-AnimeLove**(It made his smile that people liked it :D And thank you, I am glad the difference is appealing.)_  
_**LightningCard **(Sorry about Ninja...*hugs* Glad you liked the chappie.)_

_Damn am I very lucky, you are all fantastical! Hopefully this version can keep you all smiling :D _

_This one took a lot of mental arranging, lol, in good ways. Thats why it took me a little longer to post...the chapter has been done for over a week, but I was debating changing the end and have basically decided to leave it. I'm sick as a dog too, got strep throat, so thinking hasnt been my strong suint :\ \_

_Just saying this now, I want a cat like Ninja, he's just fantastical :D_

_By the way, for those that do not know, Calgary is my home town and where I am currently living. I am trying to keep everything in this fic as close to the real city as I can just like I did in Silhouette. It's definitely easier now because if I get bored I can just hop in my jeep and drive myself to the locations if I so feel the need to. But, that aside, I loved working on this chapter, and hopefully no tomatoes are thrown at me ^^; Read, enjoy and review my amazing readers!_

**Chapter Two**

_Thursday, July 4__th__ – 5:30am._

The alarm came too early, and so did Ninja's unwelcomed kneading claws on his feet. Yelping, Bakura sat straight up in bed, cringing when the alarm went off at the same time and Yami stirred beside him. Snarling at the cat he kicked it off the bed with a loud feline protest and slammed his hand down on the ringing instrument beside him with vengeance. With a pathetic groan Yami rolled over and curled up against him, one hand snaking over his thigh to grip the covers, "Don't hurt Ninja," was the pitiful and half asleep retort.

Unable to resist the warm smile that crossed his lips Bakura ran his digits through Yami's messy tri-coloured spikes. It was rare to see Yami this groggy, and he loved every moment of it, it was these few and far between times where his love was innocently childish and adorable, all stoic intelligence and grace gone. It was something only he got to see, and he was perfectly content hogging it all. "Go back to sleep, it's way too early for you to be up."

"Time for work?" A soft yawn followed, then Yami peeked his eyes open and peered up at him through the darkness, eyes functioning just enough that he could make out Bakura's face in the gloom.

"Yep, I'll call you when I am on my way home, hopefully no issues decide to fuck up our night," with that he placed a tender kiss against Yami's lips and rolled out of bed, gently covering his already unconscious again lover with its warmth. Smile still radiant on his face he softly brushed a golden bang out of Yami's face, when the only reaction was a shiver he confirmed that the EMT was back asleep. Meandering into the bathroom he started his morning regime of showering, getting dressed, letting Reno out, then enjoying his morning coffee while he threw leftovers into a bag for lunch and mowed down a simple breakfast. Reno aimlessly followed him for a little while, until he huffed with annoyance and disappeared into the bed room, probably to curl up with Yami on the bed. Watching the dog evanescence Bakura shrugged and chugged back the last of his coffee. So long as he was not in there fighting for the covers he had no issues with Reno being up on the bed. Glancing outside he sighed with relief, he was especially alright with it because it had stopped pouring sometime while they were sleeping, the sun was already starting to peek over the world, teasing it with its warmth. He grinned, so long as the weather held like the forecast said, it was supposed to be a gorgeous summer day, perfect for the planned barbeque.

Gathering up his gear he trudged through the kitchen and into the expansive pantry, passing through there into the mudroom he slipped on his shoes and meandered out into the garage. His baby was parked in her full red glory. In the two years he had owned this truck he had done little to change it, appreciating Garret's taste. All he added, covering the entire back window was a custom done grim reaper, specialty done so he could still see through the back, bright red eyes glaring darkly. He loved it, Yami always made the comment of it being ridiculously tacky, but he still thought the truck was. With that thought he glanced over at Yami's newest baby. Before he had been driving his mother's CR-V, well that was before Bakura totalled it two months ago while his truck was getting the window painting done. Now, Yami was driving a fully loaded Jeep Wrangler Rubicon, black as night with black leather interior. Bakura had to admit, it was a thing of beauty, but he would never admit that to Yami.

Opening the garage door he clambered into his truck, backing it out of the driveway he made his way to work through morning traffic. He was thankful for the transfer he, Grey and Anderson had requested, all three of them now were station out of Seven District office, which was less than fifteen minutes away in bad traffic, if he was desperate for exercise it was the same amount of time running. But, he only did that on weekend shifts, or Monday, it was the few days where there was not a lot of traffic in the building and he did not have to fight for one of the showers in the facilities gym.

Finding a parking spot with ease in the private outdoor parkade he made his way into the massive building. Having seen Anderson's vehicle in the parking lot he, after dumping his stuff in his office, made two cups of black coffee in the lunch room. Knowing Anderson the man was almost completely finished his first cup, balancing the two cups he wandered casually over to said individuals office. Gently easing the door open he stared into the silent room, blinds closed to keep the refection off the computer monitor down, keeping the room dim and almost dungeon-esque. Anderson's brow was deeply furrowed, face illuminated by the computer screens, eyes narrowed in concentration and what looked like concern. Bakura waited in the door for a minute waiting for acknowledgement, when Anderson did not even flinch he quirked a brown and strode in. The click of the coffee mug touching the desk startled Anderson, the detective flailing and staring up at Bakura in shock. "Morning sunshine."

Scratching his neck and supressing a sudden yawn Anderson nodded at him, gratefully taking hold of the coffee, "Morning, the fuck are you doing here so early?"

"It's 6:45."

Spluttering Anderson glanced at his computer monitor, cursing colourfully he slurped back a large amount of coffee, "When the fuck did it get this early."

Quirked brow raising more Bakura's mind suddenly clicked, "Wait…you never went home last night did you…" Anderson sheepishly shook his head, in that moment Bakura noticed the intense hollowness to his friends eyes. "What the hell kept you so late?"

Pointing at his computer Anderson sighed deeply, the concerned furrow returning to his features, "Weird ass activity on this website, the most active Alphonse worshiping one. The Flock…weird ass title."

"What kind of weird activity?" Coming around Bakura stared over Anderson's shoulder. Russet eyes grazed over the information before him, images of Alphonse were all over the webpage, pictures mostly from the media, others were probably hacked images. Underneath the blood red title, were the words '_The Shepherd will lead his Flock to the Righteous ways, and Open our Eyes to the Truth_.' Bakura scowled, sickened, he had stopped looking at these sights for a reason. The site was full of forums and random central postings by an individual with the call sign of_Chief0122_. He seemed to be the ring leader, probably the creator of the website, or so they had guessed just over a year ago when the site was created during the media circus leading up to the trial.

Anderson shrugged, "This one post that this Chief0122 made, it's set me off, and all the posts there afterwards have been odd. Dunno, maybe I'm paranoid."

"What was the post?" He remained quiet for a moment while Anderson scrolled to it, tapping on the screen to confirm which one it was. Squinting Bakura read it aloud. "_The Shepherd will soon greet his Flock, the metal bars and concrete blocks around him will no longer confine him from teaching us the path to righteousness. Those abusing their medicinal powers and status will no longer be able to doge their sin. Our master will make them suffer and pay for the pain they have inflicted upon the innocent_."

"Fucked huh?"

"That's putting it mildly; this is definitely a fanatics website. All they have been doing though this entire time is posting shit on this site, they have not been tied to any crimes right?"

Anderson shook his head, one hand scratching the side of his face, "So far no, but this post is giving me a bad feeling. I don't know, again maybe I am over reacting, but I am starting to wonder if these guys are close to crossing that boundary line."

"You have a dummy account on here right?"

"Yep."

"Maybe sign up for the recruitment thing they have up top, or have you already?"

"Not through this computer, too dangerous. I think the guy that created this website is damn good with computers, might be able to figure out that I am a cop. Besides, that is more for the undercover unit, I am no longer doing that shit for a reason, it's too dangerous for my liking."

"It's not serious enough yet for you to hand it off to the organized crime unit is it?"

"Nope."

"Sounds like you are shit out of luck for now until they actually do something," Bakura murmured, sipping his coffee and glancing down at his torpid friend. "Maybe you should get some grub and sleep, could call Grey and tell him to hit Timmy's for breakfast and decent coffee. Then send your ass home for some shuteye afterwards."

Sighing deeply Anderson nodded, downing the rest of his caffeinated happiness, "That sounds wonderful. Give him a shout; I've got cash I'll pay him when he gets here."

Patting his friend's shoulder with a grin Bakura flipped out his cellphone and stepped out into the hallway to make the call. Anderson quietly watched him then glanced back at the computer, glaring hard at the messages below the post. He did not like it, it all read as coded conversations between several individuals organizing something, it had long since crawled up his skin and vibrated there, causing him severe discomfort and worry. He was tempted to fire an email off to the current acting Lieutenant of the Major crimes unit, the glorified babysitter until Bakura hauled his procrastinating behind over to the position. The idea of sleeping on it settled, not very well mind you, in his stomach and he minimized the screen so he was no longer staring at the webpage. Rubbing his chin in thought he leaned back in his chair, this was not sitting well, and instincts were telling him to do something. But, at the same time, he knew lack of sleep could cloud his judgement pretty well. He would sleep on it, if it still bothered him, he would bring it up with the acting lieutenant and with Grey and Bakura, make something happen about it. When Bakura meandered back in he put on a smile, knowing full well he was not hiding his jadedness well, but he also knew it was why Bakura was not leaving him alone. He was grateful for it, otherwise his obsessing may have worsened. In the bottom of his stomach he hoped he was just over analysing, but the rest of him was on high alert, and that was beating him viciously over the head with an impending problem. One thing he had learned hard and fast working with Garret was to trust your instinct, it saved your ass more often than anything else in this line of work.

Grey arrived fairly quickly; interject in the minor conversation Bakura had struck up with Anderson to distract him by dropping the bags of food on the desk with a wide grin. For the moment, Anderson could forget about what was on his mind while the three mowed down their breakfast –in Bakura's case, second breakfast – and chugged back their coffees before the morning chaos began in the homicide unit.

1213123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_Thursday, July 4__th__ – 1:15pm_

From a few houses down the block Soren could smell the enticing aroma of food permeating from Yami's house, along with hear the music playing. He shook his head with a grin, Slipknot blaring from the house, but not loud enough for a noise complaint. Yami definitely did not fit in with this neighbourhood well, it was ritzy-ville where all the wives were either housewives that spent their days at the spa, or worked high end corporate jobs. The husbands were business men that spent half their time travelling; making it so that the children were raised by nannies and a housecleaning service did all the house maintenance. Yami despised all of that, avidly doing all the housework and yard work mostly by himself unless Mike was home. He also firmly believed in 'normal' social gatherings at his house, that's why they had a massive fire pit in the backyard surrounded by wood benches, along with a sprawling deck extending out from the main floor covering the patio below and the walkout basement entrance.

Having transited here Soren had taken the leisure walk up the block to his friend's house with an amused grin, especially when the music reached his ears. By that he could tell that Yami was probably outside, so by passing the front door he meandered around the side of the house to the fence gate. Unlatching it he stepped in, immediately being greeted by Reno bounding around the corner, tongue and tail wagging happily. Kneeling down quickly to vigorously pet Reno, along with ruffle his fur in bizarre directions, Soren's blissful smile widened and he wandered around the corner. He stopped just under the deck, relishing in the shade, the heat of the day was blazing and wonderful but he could already feel his skin burning. He shook his head spotting Yami out in the middle of the yard; topless, barefoot and wearing only a pair of runners knee length shorts he was stretching in the scorching sun, not seeming to mind it at all. Since he had seen him last night Yami had already tanned more, making Soren insanely jealous because all he could seem to do so far this summer was burn then tan. With that in mind Soren could guess that Yami had been up for hours, had probably already done his hour long run and had just been killing time until he arrived by working out and doing yard work. Soren scratched his neck, expression perturbed but amused as Yami arched back into a perfect bridge, crimson eyes finally locking on him. "You're fucked up, you know that right?"

"Why?" Shifting his weight on his hands Yami flipped his body then stood upright gracefully, staring back at Soren over his shoulder while dusting off his hands then pulled his Celtic knot necklace out of his back pocket and draped it around his neck, the silver glistening brightly in the sun.

Soren quirked a brow, single hand flailing at him dramatically, "Because of stuff like that, that is not natural."

"Just because you cannot do it, does not mean that it is not natural. You just have no flexibility or balance," Yami teased, grabbing a towel from one of the wood benches by the fire pit and began to wipe himself off. Catching Soren sticking his tongue out at him Yami laughed. "You could do this stuff too, if you tried. I'm the gibbled one and I can do it, what's your excuse."

Soren kept his tongue out and lifting one hand pulled down his lower eyelid in a very childish and strange funny face, Yami laughed at him more and he let his face return to normal. "I have no motivation to be an extreme body contortionist and athlete like you are, I am perfectly content being in decent enough shape not to get flabby."

Coming underneath the deck Yami turned off the stereo nearby and draped the towel over his shoulders, "Thirsty?"

"Only if it's beer."

Yami grinned, "Didn't have enough last night?"

Following his friend into the cool basement Soren shrugged nonchalantly, Yami glancing back at him as they went up the stairs, "One can never have too much beer." Yami merely laughed again, moving rapidly to the kitchen he opened the fridge and handed Soren one of the already very cold beverages. Looking the bottle over Soren nodded appreciatively. "Sap Vampire Maple Lager, where did you find this?"

"The liquor store at Superstore shockingly, it's starting to not be that hard to find," Yami stated, pulling out his own along with a pear which he promptly mowed down. "Most of the beers we like are becoming popular I guess, having less difficulty searching for them."

A very loud meow sounded from the ground, and it was Soren's only warning. Ninja used him as a climbing post, rapidly launching at his waist them pulling himself up till the was perched rather happily on Soren's shoulder. He did not seem to notice the pain he caused Soren because he was purring loudly and rubbing against Soren's head. Yami tried to stifle laughter, covering it up by hastily eating the rest of his pear while Soren glared at him. "This cat is evil."

"He only tortures you and Bakura, and it's because you let him," Yami stated, coughing against further laughter as Ninja launched off of Soren onto the nearby cat post, creating more hisses of pain from the EMT. "Just like Reno only tortures Bakura, it's because he lets him and has no authority over him."

"Hardy har, funny guy," Soren grumbled, taking a long sip of his beer and leaning against the counter. "Alright, I came here for food prep, what do we got?"

"Fire up the barbeque I guess, the ribs and the pork shoulder I have both slow cook for about four hours, that'll be about the time everyone is going to show up so that should be perfect," murmured Yami before opening the fridge and kneeling down, back to Soren as he pulled out said massive containers of marinated meat.

In that moment Soren got a good look at the barely visible star of life scar on Yami's back. He had to commend Dr. Ryant, the creams he used made it so the scar was a barely visible white symbol, it was noticeable but it did not stand out like a sore thumb. Really, only four of Yami's injures had become glaringly noticeable scars. The one on his arm where the crowbar had hit him, you could see exactly where the crowbar impacted and then the trail of ripped flesh and torn muscle. No amount of plastic surgery was going to make that one pretty, along with the cross shaped incisions on his knees and the spot on his chest where the bullet had entered his torso. The rest of the incisions on his chest, shoulder, knees and stomach were small lines barely noticeable unless you really looked for them. Ryant had done a damn fine job, it made Yami's recovery that much easier. He was glad that only one of the scars really caused insecurity, and that was one Bakura had persistently beaten into Yami's head was not ugly and a year after the incident had been able to convince said young man that walking around shirtless was not going to burn peoples retinas. Unfortunately for Yami, all the scars made him look like a hard-core criminal to his snob nosed neighbours, but Yami rapidly shrugged off their disgusted and fearful stares.

Rising up Yami passed off one of the large containers, pulling Soren out of his trance. The EMT shook his head at him, expression knowing, "Didn't your mother teach you that staring is impolite."

Taking the containing Soren shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, was more admiring how well they all have faded, those creams did a world of good."

Glancing down at the scars Yami nodded, crimson eyes growing distant for a moment before snapping up, smiling tightly the EMT nodded and headed out to the deck. "Yeah, yeah they did."

"Sorry, shouldn't have stared," Soren mumbled, walking behind him, head down. Receiving a playful slap he stumbled and lifted his head, Yami was giving him a genuine smile, allowing his shoulders to relax in relief. "No death threats?"

Sliding open the back door Yami stepped out onto the deck and moved up the barbeque, taking the container from Soren he went about putting the two things of meat on the massive barbeque before turning on the propane and putting the temperature on low. When finished he diverted back to Soren, ruby eyes tired, "Just, having a rough few days, that's all."

"At least you're honest," leaning against the railing Soren narrowly avoided being tripped by Reno as the dog bounded up the stairs onto the deck. Giving the dog a death glare he peered at Yami, whom was moving up beside him. "That call did bad things to your mind, any idea why?"

"You saw the guy Soren, we haven't seen anything…anyone…that maimed since the crime scene photos Bakura and Grey had of the last three victims. Alphonse mauled them, it just, it's really all I can think of that would make it really set me off. Besides, the screams were just like the night we entered that hotel. I guess it was just a holy hell combination that my mind could not handle." Sighing deeply Yami crossed his arms on the railing and rested his head on them, staring out at the yard and then beyond to Stoney trail.

"Sounds logical," Soren agreed, copying Yami and watching the cars pass by on the ring road. "I am guessing it has made your mind over active?" Spotting Yami nod mutely he exhaled deeply and gently elbowed his friend. "Relax, considering it took something that traumatic to put you into panic mode – and mild panic mode might I add- I think you are doing pretty damn well. Be proud of yourself."

"I guess."

Expression softening Soren stared at Yami, wine coloured eyes peering peripherally at him, "Seriously Yami, be fucking proud of yourself, you've done ten times better than any of us could have ever hoped for."

Stretching stiffly, arms rising in the air and back arching Yami stepped away from the railing, eyes still locked with Soren's, "This just feels ridiculous, I thought I had got past this bullshit."

"Takes time bud, have some patience."

"Hmm."

Deciding to change the subject, especially when Yami's demeanour shifted Soren placed his hands on Yami's back and directed him back into the house, back to their beers. "Is it too early to put together the salads? Should we just work on the side dishes."

Appreciating the diversion, attention averting back, Yami chuckled and shook his head, "We can prep everything, but there is no point cooking anything till bout three thirty, otherwise everything will just be cold."

"Hack up the veggies here we go!" Springing into the kitchen Soren pulled out the knives and cutting board, a Cheshire grin crossing his face goofily, Yami had to grip the counter to steady himself he was laughing so hard. "Dibs out on the onions."

"Oh no you don't!"

"Don't make me go kung fu on your ass, I dibbed out, tough shit," came the giggled reply, placing the objects in hand on the counter he reacted barely in time to Yami opening the fridge and tossing the copious amount of vegetables at him. He fumbled, spending more time laughing then successfully catching said flying objects the two of them shook their heads at each other calling a silent truce. The vegetables began to be gentle handed over, Soren able to keep up with ease while they continued recovering from their laughter.

Once Soren had the vegetables haphazardly organized on the counter Yami sauntered behind him, snagged his nearly forgotten beer and dived to the other side of the counter, planting himself firmly on one of the bar stools. "If you dibs out on the onions, I dibs out on the rest of the veggies."

Jaw dropping Soren stammered out, waving the knife in hand at Yami's amused face, "Heck no! Cheater!"

Sticking his tongue out Yami darted back away from the swinging knife, grinning brightly at his friend while casually sipping his beer, "You started it."

After pouting – and crying from the damned pungent veggies - Soren made it through the leeks and zucchini before Yami came over and shared the rest of the duties prepping everything for the evening. Through much lounging around and wasting time they chatted back and forth before hunkering down at three thirty precisely and cooked the pasta and rice dishes Yami had planned out along with pulled out the other marinated meats from the fridge that all the barbeque attendees had dropped off days before. With everything set up and ready to go out on the deck Yami left Soren alone with it all and dashed inside for a shower, five o'clock had come fast and people were going to be arriving momentarily.

When he came back out in a pair of simple cargo shorts, flip flops and a Evans Blue t-shirt on he was met by most of his friends already packed into the backyard. Blinking he closed the screen door to the patio keeping Ninja firmly locked into the house he made his way to the barbeque. Alex was standing there minding it while Eric and Soren drooled nearby; both were being kept at bay by the large tongs in Alex's expert hands. Yami's hand on his back made him snap his head sideways, "These buggers are vultures."

Grinning and taking the tongs from Alex Yami popped open the barbeque, letting the wondrous smell waft over the group, checking the meat he shook his head. "It's not ready yet, why don't you two go start the fire hm?"

With dramatic pouts, and Eric giving out a dramatic puppy whine the two men disappeared down the stairs to the yard. Alex chuckled, winking at Yami, "Nice, I should have thought of that."

"Who else is here already?" he questioned, deciding then to start putting the burgers on the grill along with the chicken legs. When that was done he transitioned the ribs and the pork shoulder out onto plates with Alex's assistance, then set about putting the peppers and corn on the cob in the now cleared areas of the massive barbeque.

"Crissy and Russell, Kieran I think too I just don't know where he disappeared to. Abby and Izzy are down at the fire with Eshe and Grey's munchkins. Aside from out detective friends, who else is coming that we are waiting for?"

Closing the barbeque Yami pondered for a moment, gaze thoughtful then he shrugged, "Craig dibbed out, aside from Kura', Grey and Anderson I think that's everyone." Quickly counting the meat he nodded with certainty. "Yep, that's it. Your sister is still in Florida isn't she?"

"Yeah, Jess won't be back for another couple of weeks," Alex smiled. "Her and the new hubby are having a blast down there, even if it's a 'business' trip."

Warm smile gracing him Yami stared up at his friend, "Good, I'm glad, she deserves this."

"Yeah, finally found a normal good man, and he's loaded so that's a bonus."

They both laughed, their mirth being questioned when Kieran bounded up the stairs and glared at them both suspiciously, "What did I miss?"

Waving at him Yami pointed at the large patio table nearby, "Get some of the pasta before Soren and Eric steal it all."

"Is it that taco pasta salad of yours?" Kieran piped up, bright grin on his face like a kid in a candy store. When Yami nodded he squealed and dashed over to grab a plate. "Did I mention how much I love you?"

"Hmm, funny kid you are," Yami teased, watching with mirth while Kieran loaded his plate then slunk away, viciously protecting it from Soren and Eric when he trudged back down the stairs to the fire.

"He's not really a kid anymore," Alex stated. "He's only a year and a half younger than you."

"He's younger, that's all that matters."

"You're just being spiteful because he's taller than you."

"Who isn't taller than me, really?" Yami protested, puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms. "I was not graced with vertical genes."

Using his elbow to playfully nudge Yami, Alex grinned down at him, "You could look at it as, the best things come in small packages...or big things come in small packages, take your pick." Yami's chaste laugh beside him was answer enough and his grin widened. "Now, how much long are you going to continue to make me starve and wait while I smell this amazing food. My stomach is starting to turn in on itself from the torture."

"Depends on whether or not you want to wait for those chicken legs you gave me to be done. Otherwise, have at it."

"Will you kill me if I abandon you for food?"

Shaking his head and chuckling Yami waved him away with his hand and moved back over to the barbeque, "Just send someone up to keep me company."

"Too late, someone wants to say hello," came a soft feminine voice from the stairs. The two men averted their attention sideways to see Abby standing at the top of the stairs, a bright smile on her face as she watched her little mirror image daughter escape from her hands and barrel towards Yami.

Immediately Yami abandoned checking on the food for kneeling down and scooping Isolde into his arms, a delightful squeal emitted through the air as she was lifted high before Yami shifted his hold and held her tightly against his torso. She giggled, green eyes glinting as she stared up at her godfather before squealing again and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, her thick red-gold curls barely contained in the pig-tails on either side of her head. Both Abby and Alex exchanged a look and smiled, Yami always became and instant softy around children, but little Isolde just made him melt. Yami's warm smile beamed down at the little girl when she pulled back to stare at him, her little freckled cheeks blushing as she giggled again, "There's my little Izzy, was starting to think you had forgotten about me."

Izzy pouted and furiously shook her head, "I not forget Unkie Ami!"

He winked at her, "Of course not sweetie, was just bugging you. Now, are you ready for some supper?" She nodded her head avidly, a mischievous grin gracing her pretty features. Lifting his gaze Yami acknowledged Abby, said individual was slowly walking over, her smile bright. "Should probably get you fed soon, when are you leaving?"

"In an hour," she murmured, frowning and crossing her arms. "Still wondering if I am going to bother."

"Little late now," stated Yami while watching Alex wave at him then disappear down the stairs to the fire, plate full of steaming food. "Though, I don't blame you, Soren told me about what your Mom pulled."

Abby shrugged, fingers reaching up to adjust Izzy's little green dress then tightened her pig-tails, "You know my Mom, this didn't surprise me in the least, just annoyed the ever living crap out of me. How are you doing, haven't seen you in a couple of days, you both were working some crazy shifts."

Shrugging, Yami adjusted his grip so he was holding Izzy with one arm while the other lifted the barbeque up to check on all the meat. Balancing Izzy on his hip and flipping all the food he answered Abby quietly, "Been better, just glad that school is done, and the ACP exam or this rotation would have driven me to suicide. The crazies are coming back out now that it is so close to Stampede."

Grabbing the plates that Yami filled with food, Abby carted them over to the patio table and added them to the various other dishes to be consumed. When finished, and once Yami had closed and turned off the barbeque, she gently rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You and Soren both need a vacation, you especially. You haven't left Calgary in four years, you haven't even gone camping and that's bizarre for you."

Sighing deeply Yami gripped her hand and squeezing it appreciatively, "I know, Bakura's planning on disappearing after Stampede. He's planning the trip, keeping me completely out of the loop aside from telling me when the time off I need to book is. Which concerns me in and of itself; he's booked three weeks off in August."

Abby winked at him, "Oh trust me Yami, you will love every minute of it. He's told everyone else, just not you."

He scowled, lifting his other hand to support Izzy's back as she relaxed against him, almost dozing in his arms. "Evil bugger...the heck is he planning."

"Like I said, you will love it, just accept it and don't worry." Leaning over the railing she called out to everyone below. "Foods ready, get it while it's hot!"

The flood for food was rapid, through much teasing and laughter the plates were sorted out and filled before everyone filed back down to the now bright fire. Surprisingly, with Soren and Eric acting like starved animals, everyone still managed to keep all parts of their bodies attached and unharmed. Izzy being taken by Soren for food, Yami found someone else attached to his hip, said child followed him down to the fire and sat beside him. Glancing down at Graham, Grey's nine-year-old son, he grinned, Graham grinning back up at him wickedly. Graham was the splitting image of Grey, with all of Eshe's colouring and her eyes. Eshe was of Native, Sudanese and Dutch heritage, so her was a rich mocha, her eyes were beautiful blue with the tradition Native almond shape, and her hair was thick almost frizzy curls kept short, she was tall and slim like a lithe Amazonian woman. A lethal beauty, as everyone always called her, and Grey had the constant teasing from everyone that when Lily, his twelve-year-old daughter, was old enough he would have his hands full because she was just as stunning. Graham retained Grey's goofy sense of humour, and they was obvious now as said boy stared at him with a wide grin and crossways eyes. Chuckling Yami shook his head at him, "Stop before your mother throttles us both," he teased.

Graham stuck his tongue out, protesting loudly when Yami flicked him between the eyes, "That's not fair!"

From across the fire Crissy was holding in laughter watching the exchange between Yami and Graham with mirth, leaning against her brother she chuckled, "If only we could convince him to have kids huh."

Soren shook his head at her, a soft smile beaming down at her, "You know he won't. He and Bakura were firm about that, same sex male couples in Calgary are still not accepted well enough yet for them to want to put a kid through the criticism. He's perfectly fine being the cool uncle to all of our kids."

"It's still a shame," she pouted, picking at her burger. "They both would have made fantastic fathers."

"Is this a conspiracy that I am listening in on," piped Eric, leaning into the conversation before Crissy amidst the two siblings laughing loudly, especially at Eric's goofy expression. He let out a small squeal when Crissy playfully pushed him, barely keeping hold of his precious plate of food. "What! You were being awfully secretive!"

"Just stating the obvious mutant," Soren stated, inconspicuously pointing at Yami, whom now had placed both their plates of food on the ground and had Graham' smirking body in a lose headlock. Eric caught on fast and smiled, glancing back at Soren with a knowing expression. "Exactly, glad to see that little brain of yours works."

"Smart ass," Eric laughed.

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

Face palming Crissy snorted in amusement, "You two are pathetic."

Alex's voice cut through all conversations, tone playfully mocking he called out at the clicking sound of the gate opening and Reno barking in greeting, "Ahh, the three stooges have arrived, the great detectives finally grace us with their presence."

With mirthful laughter Anderson and Grey waved at everyone, while Bakura slinked away into the house to change, the former questioning, "Please tell me there is food left after all of you mongers have loaded yourselves."

Yami pointed up the stairs, "Everything is up on the deck, help yourselves."

When the three men trekked back down the stairs Grey and Anderson had rolled up the sleeves of their dress shirts and discarded their jackets, while Bakura had changed into shorts and a button up t-shirt. Instant casual, a sight the three were rarely seen in lately. Bakura shooed Graham away and took over said spot, while Grey and Anderson found seats where they were available. Easy conversation began ceaselessly as if it had never been interrupted, the only time it was interjected what when Abby left and said her good-byes and when Soren returned from dropping her off. In his return to the fire, he carried something rather insistently in his hands over to his tri-coloured haired friend. Lying the guitar across Yami's lap he grinned down at him expectantly, "Kieran brought his drum and sticks in the car, and Eric has his harmonic. You are playing, no protesting." When Yami's head popped up at him in surprise, brow furrowed, then spotted the truth in the statement when Kieran held his single drum in his lap with his sticks expertly being twirled and Eric held up his silver harmonica, he sighed deeply. Grinning wider Soren nudged his friend. "Come on, it's been way too long since we all had our rowdy campfire music."

"Noise complaints?" Piped up Alex, a knowing grin on his face.

Crissy chortled, "Fuck it, let's play!"

Unsteadily Yami draped the guitar strap around his neck and looked around nervously, had hadn't played in front of anyone for years, not since he last camping trip with his friends just after high school graduation. Soren sensed this nervousness, and winking down at Bakura rested his head on Yami's head and rested his arms on his friend's shoulders, "Someone pick something old school, something little mister nervous here won't feel like a retard about."

Without a thought, Eric brought his harmonica up to his lips and began to play the well known tune, everyone in the group clapped loudly while those with instruments chimed in rapidly. Getting into the rhythm, the five vocalists in the group; Alex, Soren, Crissy, Kieran and Yami chimed in perfect tune to 'Standing outside the fire' by Garth Brooks without a fault. Yami's nervousness was gone in minutes, and the ease of old time fun returning, songs filling the air for the rest of the night along with copious amounts of laughter till it was too late for noise.

Eleven o'clock rolled around too fast for the group and dispersals began quickly. Yami took that time to address something that had been eating at him for the past few hours. Anderson looked like hell had frozen over, eyes sunken by dark circles and he was clearly vexed, attention waning throughout the night. Stepping up beside the detective, whom was standing by the bottom of the stairs waiting for the majority of the crowd to leave before he would chance exiting through the gate, he murmured out, "You look like hell."

Snorting wryly Anderson acknowledged Yami with a playful slap to the arm, "Aren't you articulate."

"I'm serious, what's eating you, I haven't seen you this wiped out in a long time."

Swallowing hard Anderson peered down hard at Yami, crimson eyes staring back just as intently, "Not sure if I should disclose that to you or not kiddo." Dark ruby eyes narrowed, and it was all the warning Anderson needed, huffing he exhaled deeply and crossed his arms. "That website, 'The Flock' you remember it? Well, there's been some strange activity on it, the last major posting is bothering me. I stayed there all last night reading the answers to the post, something's not sitting right."

Yami quirked a brow, "That's usually not a good sign, your intuition is phenomenal. What are you going to do?"

"Report it in the morning to the acting Lieutenant in the major crimes unit and to the Chief, see if we can get something a little more hardcore going with this group. I think they are going to breach the boundary soon of just online banding together to something more violent, I do not think they are staying dormant for much longer."

Shoulders slouching Yami leaned against the stair railing, "Nothing's leaked right?"

"About you? No kiddo, I would have told you already if your situation was leaked on the internet. No, so far they only know us three detective's names, that's all that was put in the papers."

"And Soren?"

"Nothing, no one knows about his involvement either. Trust me, I do daily searches." Hearing the deep relieved exhale from Yami, Anderson gave him a comforting smile. "Relax, you and Soren are safe, and I doubt they would ever touch us, too much red tape. However, I can see them starting off with petty crimes like vandalism and such, but they are fanatics. Crazy fanatics."

"I'm guessing Grey and Bakura know?"

"Yeah, told them this morning. Don't worry kiddo, we will keep you up to date, breathe easy."

"Yeah," Yami murmured uneasily, rubbing his shoulder nervously. "Let's just hope this group follows traditional escalation flow tactics that most groups start with."

"Agreed," Anderson sighed, then reaching out pulled Yami into a sideways bear hug. "I had better head home, duty calls in the morning. Tell Bakura I'll bring breakfast and coffee from Timmy's tomorrow, I own him and Grey for this morning, bastards would not take my change." With that he gave a wave and strode off, unable to shake the sensation of Yami's intensely worried gaze trickling up his back sending shivers down his spine. The quiet good-bye sat heavy in his stomach, Yami's voice oddly soft. Ducking through the gate he disappeared to his vehicle, waving good-bye with a strained smile to those friends still hanging around their vehicles. Clambering he released a deep sigh, then starting the ignition drove home with the heaviness in his stomach increasing with the distance.

Yami, left where he stood by the stairs, felt the same sensation. Intent on shaking it he meandered away through the doors entering in through the basement, Reno obediently at his heels. Soft child giggling could be heard from the spare room; removing his sandals Yami flicked off the lights in the massive living room area that was encompassed by a projector style screen with multiple game systems hooked up, a massive sectional and a large area filled with weight equipment. Moving to the light in the room that was partially hidden beyond the door to the stairs he peeked in and smiled. Soren had Izzy tucked into the massive bed beside him, she was already in her bright green pajamas with her plush cat stuffed animal tightly in her arms. Soren was in bed beside her, already ready for sleep as well, green eyes glancing up at him over the book he was reading to the little girl snuggled up against his side. Them staying here was pre-arranged, especially with how late they knew they were staying. Yami winked at Soren and ducked out before Izzy noticed him and made his way upstairs flicking off lights and locking doors as he did so. He could hear the shower running signalling to him where Bakura was. The heaviness increased and Yami began to feel sick to his stomach as entered the bedroom.

"Yami, come join me!" Called Bakura over the pounding of the shower, gaining Yami's distracted attention. Reluctantly, and trying to push aside the queasiness, Yami stripped and quietly obliged.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_Friday, July 5__th __- 12:03am._

Pulling into the driveway of his home Anderson shoved the vehicle into park and stared dejectedly at the front door. He felt like shit, stomach was doing the topsy turvy and making him uneasy. Mentally growling he exited his car and wandered to the front door, keys jingling in his hands as he went. He moved quickly; whether from the queasiness or just lack of sleep he felt his mind playing tricks on him, the shadows moving around him as if possessed. Shoving his key in the lock and twisting it he pushed the front door open, nearly tripping on the mail that had been shoved in through the mail hole on the door. Grumbling he leaned down and picked it all up, flicking on the front light so he could sort through it, front door still open in his distractedness. Kicking off his shoes he sorted through the mail, striding over into the office he had adjacent to the front door. Flicking on that light he chucked what was junk into the recycling and left the rest on the top of the desk with a deep somnolent yawn.

Seeing the front door open he cursed, with heavy tired steps he meandered to the door and gripped the handle, yawning again loudly. In that instant he froze, a shadow he had not noticed before looming in front of him, staring down at his feet he could see it cross over him, the form of a looming man. Snapping his gaze up he released a sharp gasp, mind whirling in shock especially when the tip of a silencer pressed against his brow. A man stared darkly at him, dressed in pure black with a short black toque. He was grinning, lips tight and the mirth in his eyes was bright along with the intensity of the unique cerulean depths. In seconds Anderson swept his eyes over him, the man was a giant, large enough to make him feel puny. Thick muscles protruded through the dark clothing, and the heavy military stance was clear, weight balanced perfectly with even his hand balancing the gun with ease, no shake to his grip. Also, his face was covered in the tradition black smeared mask that the special ops used, a sinister figure cut even darker by said action. Swallowing hard Anderson stared at the man, his intentions were clear.

"Brian Anderson, CPS detective formerly part of the missing persons and gang units am I correct?" the deep voice rasped, sending shiver up Anderson's spine. Receiving a shaking nod the man grinned wider, pristine white teeth shining through the black face paint smear across his complexion. His heart was beating wildly with excitement, it had been too long since he had shed blood and watched eyes go milky with lifelessness. The adrenaline was pumping through him, a euphoric ecstasy that he desperately missed. "I bear a message from the Flock...time to pay for your sins."

Anderson flinched, eyes closing as the trigger was squeezed. The man watched with morbid fascination as blood exploded out from the back of the detectives head, hitting the white carpet before the already lifeless body did. Careful with his footing he shifted his stance and shot two more rounds, one into either side of Anderson's still chest. Confident that life was no more he shifted the gun onto his back, snapped a pair of shower caps over his heavy commando boots and knelt down at the detective's feet, admiring his work, dark blood rapidly pooling around the victims head and torso staining the pristine white carpet crimson. Reaching absently over his shoulder he flicked off the light, dousing the room in darkness aside from the little bit of moonlight that filtered around his silhouette. Blood looked so beautiful in the moonlight, black and glistening like a perfect diamond with a ruby sheen when view from the proper angle. Grinning Klive stood up, dusting off his knees with his leather clad hands he flicked off the shower caps and shoved them in his pocket. "Good night, sleep tight."

**A/N:** _Just so all of you are forewarned…this story is planned out to be fairly fast paced, so strap on those seat belts and get ready for one hell of a ride! I wasn't joking about that earlier :D Also, this is hopefully the last short chappie, the rest should be a decent length :D_


End file.
